Light of Hope
by Vialco
Summary: I didn't like how the finale went, so I decided to write my own ending, Chlavis, Doomsday AU. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Smallville.

"_I had it destroyed, so that you'd have no choice, but to kill the beast. "_

Tess Mercer's words echoed through Clark's mind, as he pondered what to do now. His plan had been to use the black kryptonite to split Davis from Doomsday and then send the Ultimate Destroyer to the Phantom Zone alone. Chloe's words had reminded Clark of who he was, and what he stood for, her faith in Davis had convinced him. Clark Kent believed that there was still good inside Davis Bloome, he was a victim in all of this.

"_I didn't ask for this Clark, I even killed myself to try and stop it."_

Clark had believed that Davis wasn't worth saving, that he was a murderer who deserved to rot away in the Phantom Zone, but now, looking back on Davis's actions, Clark saw the truth. Davis had done the very best he could in the situation he had been placed in. Whenever Doomsday came out, it would kill many people, indiscriminately, Davis had known that, so he had tried to come up with a way to stop it. By killing one criminal, Davis was able to keep Doomsday from coming out, and from killing more people, innocent people, who deserved a chance to live and be free. Not that the criminals Davis killed had deserved to die, but they weren't innocent either, and by killing one, Davis saved many more.

Davis Bloome was worth saving; he deserved a chance at a normal life, a chance to free and happy.

"_She is my chance to be happy, why can't my own Kryptonian brother let me have that?"_

Clark nodded decisively, he had made up his mind, he would find a way to split Davis, and save him from the beast within, but he still had a problem. He had the black kryptonite, so once he found Chloe and Davis, he would be able to split the man from the beast, but he no longer had a way to defeat the beast. At Chloe's wedding Clark had tried to fight Doomsday, and he hadn't even managed to land one punch, the beast had caught his fist, and then had thrown him effortlessly across the barn.

The Phantom Zone had been Clark's only chance, not even Doomsday could have escaped from that wasteland, and there were no innocent beings there that he could hurt. However, Clark no longer had any way to open the Phantom Zone, when it was fully functional, the Fortress would have been able to open a portal on it's own, but it was barely working, which was why he had needed the black crystal to open a portal. The Fortress could run programs, but it had none of it's own anymore, Brainiac had drained it of all the knowledge, so Clark had had to use an external program.

The black crystal had been first used by Brainiac to release Zod, and when Clark had ripped it out of the console and tossed it aside, it had been undamaged. The crystal was Kryptonian technology, and Jor-El had once told Clark that no Earthly methods could destroy Kryptonian technology. Kara's ship had exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb, yet the blue crystal had been completely unharmed, and when inserted into the Fortress, it had worked perfectly. If that was the case, how could Tess have destroyed it?

When Tess had told Clark what she had done, Clark had believed her, but now that he thought about it, what reason did he have to trust her, she was Lex's protégé, and Lex had been the master of deception. The crystal couldn't have been destroyed by human technology, so there was still a chance that it existed, if Tess hadn't been able to destroy it, she might have simply locked it away in her vault. There was only one way to make sure, Clark had to get into the Luthor mansion and break open Tess's vault.

He shrugged, it wouldn't be a difficult task, when Oliver had been in there, he had said that he hadn't seen any meteor rocks, other than the black kryptonite, so there was no danger there for Clark. He made up his mind, he had good reason to believe that the Phantom Zone crystal was still intact, and he wouldn't rest until he had found it. He owed that much to Davis, he was a victim, and he deserved to be free, and he owed it to Chloe. Chloe had given up her entire life in Smallville to help Davis, and Clark knew that she had deeper feelings for Davis as well, knowing Chloe for as long as he had, Clark knew that his best friend was in love with Davis Bloome. Chloe loved Davis, and after everything that Chloe had done to protect Clark, after everything she had lost, he owed it to her to give her a chance to be happy. It was what heroes did, heroes saved people, and that's what Clark was, if a hero killed, then he became an anti-hero, and that was what Oliver had become, Clark wouldn't let himself become like that, he would manage to save everyone.

Davis and Chloe lay on the hood of their car, half-eaten takeout lying on the side, the many stars shining above them. Chloe snuggled closer to Davis, pressing herself against the warm body of the devilishly handsome paramedic. "And then her mother told her that whatever hold Hades thought she had on Persephone was not binding, and that she never had to return to the underworld ever again," said Davis, "But Persephone ignored Demeter, and returned to Tartarus, to be with Hades, whom she had fallen in love with, and then they lived happily ever after."

Chloe smiled happily at that, "It's a wonderful ending Davis, and it'll be our ending."

Davis looked at her, his smile transformed into the worried, haunted look that seemed to be his normal expression these days. "Are you sure, do you really think that you can spend the rest of your life with me, a monster, a murderer?"

Chloe leaned over and caressed his cheek gently, "I love you Davis Bloome, and I will stay with you forever." She kissed him on the mouth, soft and sweet, "And when I look at you, I don't see a monster, I see a man who is desperately trying fight against a monster, a man who is winning, and who will soon be able to silence the beast forever." She looked into his eyes, "Davis, soon we'll get to a safe town, where I can create new identities for us, and set up a home in Europe, where we can soon escape to, a place where no one will accuse you of being a serial killer, where no one will ever trouble us again."

Davis finally smiled, a small smile, but one that was full of light and hope, he leaned over and kissed her, "What would I ever do without you?"

She smiled back at him, "You will never have to find out, Mr. Bloome, because nothing could take me away from you. Now, I believe it was my turn for a story."

Davis leaned back against the car, and stared up at the stars, "Fire away."

Chloe smirked, "Have you ever heard the story of Beauty and the Beast?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It won't kill you Clark, it'll just get your ego out of the way long enough for us to do what needs to be done."

Clark laid on the ground, writhing in impotent agony, the kryptonite dart that Oliver had shot into his back emitting its deadly radiation. Oliver had betrayed him, he had literally stabbed Clark in the back, the betrayal hurt, but what really made Clark mad was that Oliver's plan was completely flawed. He intended to kill Davis in his human form, and thus kill Doomsday as well, but Oliver was being incredibly stupid. Davis had already been killed in his human form, he'd tried killing himself, but the power of the beast would always bring him back to life completely unharmed, and invulnerable to the method that had killed him.

The pain from the kryptonite dart was excruciating, but Clark had been exposed to kryptonite hundreds of times over the years, and the pain were in a way an old friend of his. Gritting his teeth, he mustered all of his strength, and tore the dart out of his back, holding the dart was burning his fingers away, but he held on to it, and with a final burst of energy, he threw as far away as he could. As soon as the dart was a few feet away, the pain vanished, and the wounds on Clark's body healed instantaneously. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Clark fingered the Phantom Zone crystal, and was reassured that it was still there.

He had gone to tear open Tess's vault, but it had already been blown open by something else, either way, the crystal hadn't been there, so Clark had searched every LuthorCorp lab in the city. After hours of searching, Clark had finally found it, locked in a high-security safe at a hidden 33.1 lab. Apparently Tess had ordered the scientists there to destroy it, but, as Clark had deduced, they had been unable to even scratch it. Afraid of failing Tess, the scientists had reported that the crystal had been successfully destroyed, and had hidden it at the back of their most secure vault.

Their most secure vault had been ripped open by Clark as if it was made of tissue paper, and now he had the crystal, all he needed was to get to Chloe and Davis, before Oliver made another foolish error. Though he was still a little winded, Clark gathered his energy and super-sped away, heading for the LuthorCorp Geothermal Facility, where he knew Chloe and Davis would be, along with the traitors.

"Please don't do this"

Oliver glared at Chloe, "Chloe, we don't have a choice, it's the only way."

Chloe shook her head sadly, "The Oliver Queen that I knew would never say that, he would never resort to murder, that's one of the reasons I respected him."

Oliver pushed Chloe aside, and readied his crossbow, aiming at the helpless paramedic lying bound on the floor. "I'm not going to listen to someone who harboured and helped a serial killer, Chloe the only reason you won't let us kill him is because you love him."

Chloe frowned, "Yes, Oliver, I do love Davis, but even if I didn't, I still wouldn't let you kill him, taking lives is not our choice to make." Oliver ignored her and prepared to fire, and just as he was about to let go of his arrow, Chloe leapt in front of Davis, her arms stretched out to either side of her.

"No, Oliver, I won't let you do this, if you want to kill Davis, then you'll have to kill me first."

Oliver paused at this, he was willing to kill Davis, to take his life for the greater good, but the thought of killing Chloe gave him pause. The last nine months had been very hard on him, ever since Tess had told him that Lionel Luthor had killed his parents. The murder of his parents was what had motivated Oliver to become a hero in the first place, to fight injustice and to punish murderers and criminals. For years he had fought crime, and with each criminal he fought, he would tell himself that he was giving his parents justice by ensuring that what happened to them would not happen to anyone else.

For years, Oliver had stood by his rule, that he would never kill someone, but once he had met Clark Kent, everything had started to change. Tess had told Oliver that Lionel had killed his parents, about four months after Lionel had died, just a few months too late for Oliver to avenge them. Lionel had been killed by Lex, but it wasn't the same as Oliver doing the deed himself. Oliver had then decided to track Lex down, and kill him, both for his crimes, and for depriving Oliver of the vengeance that had been rightfully his. Oliver had already wanted to kill Lex, but the thing that drove him over the edge had been finding out from Tess what Lex had done to her, that had caused Oliver to snap. Tess had been the first person Oliver had really learned to love after his parents died, she was his angel of mercy, and he had wanted to make Lex pay for violating her so horribly. He had done it, he had killed Lex, and he was convinced that it had been the right thing to do, Lex was dead, and he could never hurt anyone else, ever again.

Davis had murdered dozens of people, he had nearly killed Oliver, but most importantly, he had almost killed Tess, the one person Oliver loved more than anything else. Anyone who harmed Tess had to answer to him, and he had already done away with those meteor freaks that had tortured Tess in her office. For what he had done to Tess, Oliver would kill Davis Bloome, and anyone else who got in his way, just like he had done to Winslow Schott, when he had caught up with him after killing Lex. He readied his arrow to fire, but Chloe was still standing in the way, still trying to protect the murderer.

Oliver snarled in frustration, "That's enough, Chloe, this monster has killed over fifty people, and you're still trying to defend him?" Chloe just stared at him silently, her eyes not revealing any weakness or worry. The emerald archer raised his bow, "Fine, then you leave me no choice," and with that he fired his arrow directly at Chloe.

Bart Allen and Dinah Lance watched in dumbstruck horror as the arrow flew straight towards Chloe's heart, amazed that their leader would actually try and kill one of their own. Suddenly, the air in the geothermal plant whooshed, and Clark Kent was standing in front of Chloe, an expression of immense rage on his face.

The arrow struck Clark's chest and promptly shattered to pieces, and before the shards could even hit the ground, Clark had seized Oliver by the collar and had slammed him into a wall. "What the hell is wrong with you, what were you thinking," he growled angrily, his hands tightening on the billionaire's throat. Oliver reached into his quiver for another kryptonite dart, but before he could use it, Clark had thrown him across the room, where he crashed through a wall, and lay unconscious.

Clark turned back to Chloe to see if she was all right, but she was already kneeling at Davis's side, helping him up, and whispering soft words of comfort and reassurance in his ear. "Chloe, are you all right," Clark asked, his voice full of concern, he was still processing what had just happened, and so were Dinah and Bart, both heroes were frozen with shock.

Chloe turned around and looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, "Yes," she said, "And so is Davis, but Clark, it's getting worse, Doomsday is on the verge of taking over completely, and then Davis will cease to exist."

Clark nodded his head; "Try to help him up, where is the black kryptonite."

Chloe pointed at Bart's bag, which was lying in a corner, "There it is."

Clark quickly grabbed the lead box, and helped Davis to his feet, "Are you okay Davis?" he asked, the paramedic certainly didn't look okay, his complexion was extremely pale, and his eyes were very bloodshot. Davis nodded, and croaked, "Thank you Clark, for saving Chloe, but you don't have any time left. Go, take Chloe and get out of here, I can't control it any longer, the beast is coming out again, this time for good."

Clark shook his head, "No, Davis, there's still time, Chloe didn't give up on you, she was willing to sacrifice her life for you, so I won't give up either, there's still good inside you." With that, Clark helped Davis to his feet, and put one arm around shoulder, and one arm around Chloe's, then super sped them all to the Fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

Davis felt the familiar rush of air that he had felt the last time Clark had taken him away, but this time he had seemed to have a change of heart. The words Clark had said to Davis were still sounding in his head as they rushed to the Fortress. As they shot past the countryside, Davis thought over the sequence of events that had brought them to a point where Oliver was about to kill Chloe to get to him. The thought chilled Davis's blood, his own life was worth nothing anymore, after all the sins he had committed, but he would commit a thousand more before he would let anyone harm Chloe. For a brief moment back there, he had thought that he was going to lose Chloe forever, and then Clark had showed up and had saved them both from Oliver. For that, Davis owed Clark an enormous debt, one that he could never repay; he had saved Chloe, when Davis had been unable to.

He and Chloe had been on the outskirts of Edge City, stargazing and storytelling, when Oliver and his two cohorts had come out of the shadows and had knocked Davis out with some sort of chemical. The last thing he had heard was Chloe's screams of fright, and then there had been nothing but blackness. They had been so close, he and Chloe were going to escape, and were going to create a new life for themselves, far away from any dangers that would awaken the beast, they were going to live a new life, a free one.

He remembered the way Chloe had ended her story, "So the wicked hunter and his men were defeated and stopped from murdering the Beast. Then the Beauty professed her love for the Beast, and the Beast professed it back. Moved by this display of love, a good witch took pity on the couple and removed the Beast's curse, returning him to the handsome prince he had once been. With the monster within finally gone, Beauty and the Beast lived happily ever after, together forever."

Davis had been so touched by the story that he had leaned over to kiss Chloe, and their kiss had lasted for many moments, filled with passion and love, until the Green Arrow and his band had attacked them. He had woken up in a strange place, with his hands and feet bound, with cuffs made from a very strong metal. He had tried to break free, but even with the superhuman strength that had blossomed in his body as of late, he was unable to shatter the steel bonds. Oliver had been ready to kill him, and Davis had been very ready to die, he wanted to die, so very badly, he wanted the nightmare that was his life to finally end.

Of course, the other reason that Davis wasn't fighting back was the sad knowledge that nothing could kill him, at least not permanently. He doubted that Oliver's arrow could have even pierced his skin, so he had been willing to lie there and just take whatever the Green Arrow and his cohorts could throw at his. Then Chloe threw herself in front of him, and suddenly the situation changed completely. Davis was immortal, but Chloe was merely human, with all the fragility and mortality of a normal human being. When it looked like Oliver was going to fire anyway, Davis had been ready to release the Beast, he had dredged up every last bit of hatred in his soul, and he had let go of all of his self-control.

Davis couldn't break free of his bonds, even with the Beast's strength, but the Beast himself could snap the restraints like twigs, and Davis knew, that as long as some small part of the man remained inside Doomsday, the beast would never ever harm Chloe. As for the others, Davis could not have cared less about them, Oliver had attacked him and was willing to kill Chloe, and his two team mates were perfectly willing to let him do it. As far as Davis was concerned, if the Beast killed them, it was exactly what they deserved, for threatening an innocent being like Chloe.

Not that Davis was any different, he was possibly the worst of all the murderers in the world, and he knew that he deserved nothing but a life in hell. When Clark had dragged him to the Fortress the first time, he had been hesitant about going to the other world.

"If you truly loved Chloe, you would let her go."

Those words had struck a chord inside Davis, and in that moment he had realized that Clark was right, but that moment was also when the Beast decided to take control, and unleash it's feelings of rage, anger and selfishness, as well as it's super strength. It had taken control of Davis's body and had fought Clark to a standstill, grappling with him, it had spoken, it's words coming out of Davis's mouth and in Davis's voice, "If I go, I'm taking you with me."

Davis had felt himself slipping away, the Beast had been on the verge of shedding it's camouflage forever, and Davis had almost welcomed the peaceful oblivion that the shedding would have brought him. Oblivion had beckoned, and Davis had almost accepted it, when he had suddenly felt the Beast withdraw, and his body returning to his own control. He had looked up to see Chloe there, she had somehow made it to the Fortress and she had stopped Clark from banishing him. Davis wanted to tell her to let him go, to let Clark send him away, but her words had been so impassioned, that Davis's love for her had caused him to succumb to selfishness, and harbour the hope that he could live with her, in peace. Davis had wanted to die, to go to the Phantom Zone and let the Beast emerge for good, he didn't want to hurt anyone else, and most of all, he just wanted it to end. They suddenly came to a halt, and Davis was once again in the Fortress of Solitude, a place where he hoped he could finally bring this nightmare to an end.

Clark slipped his arms of Davis and Chloe's shoulders and he took the black crystal and the black kryptonite out of his jacket pocket. He turned to Chloe, but she was at Davis's side, holding him, whispering words of reassurance and comfort in his ear. After ensuring that he was all right, she turned to Clark and said, "You saved us Clark, you saved us both, thank you." Then she frowned, 'But if you brought us here to try and send Davis to the Phantom Zone again, then guess again, because I'm not going to let you condemn him to hell."

Clark shook his head, "No Chloe, we're going to send Doomsday there, and spare Davis," and he handed her the box with the black kryptonite, "I'm going to open the portal, get ready to use it." With that, he turned away from her and walked over to the console, the black crystal ready in hand. Chloe helped Davis to his feet, and positioned him in front of the place where the portal would open.

"What are you doing?" asked Davis, his voice full of confusion, "Are you going to let me finally end this, and go where I belong?"

Chloe shook her head, and took the black kryptonite in her hand, "No Davis, I'm not letting you go to hell for all of eternity, you don't belong there." She held up the black kryptonite, "This is a special type of meteor rock, it'll split you from the Beast, and then Clark will send him to the Phantom Zone, alone."

Davis's eyes widened, "You mean that I'd be free, I'd never have to worry about the Beast ever again, and I'd be able to stay here, on Earth."

Chloe smiled, her eyes full of joyful tears, "Yes Davis, yes, you'll be free and we can finally be together."

Davis smiled sadly, and then shook his head, "No," he said, "I don't want that to happen."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "Excuse me, what did you just say," Davis shook his head and was about to say something, when Clark stepped over to him in anger.

"I went through all the trouble to get black kryptonite, I scoured the city to retrieve the crystal to open the portal, and now you don't want to do this." Clark and Chloe were both looking at Doomsday's camouflage with disbelief and confusion. Clark opened his mouth to say more, when Chloe interrupted, "Wait, Davis, what part of this plan don't you understand."

Davis frowned at her, "I understand everything Chloe, you want to split me from the beast and send him to the Phantom Zone, thus sparing me from an eternity of imprisonment."

Chloe nodded, and Clark frowned, "So exactly what part of that do you have a problem with?" he asked incredulously. Davis sighed, "I don't deserve to stay here, on this world, not after everything I've done, I belong in the Phantom Zone, it's a fitting punishment for my crimes."

Clark blinked in stupefaction, while Chloe's eyes widened in horror, "No Davis, this isn't your fault, Doomsday killed all of those people, not you, you don't belong in the Phantom Zone."

Davis looked at her with a sad smile, "It was my hands that snapped those people's necks Chloe, not the beast's. I almost killed Jimmy and Oliver, not the alien monster, I'm no different from him."

Chloe threw a pleading look at Clark, her eyes swimming with tears, "Please Clark, do something, don't let him go there, I can't lose him, I love him too much."

At this Davis started, he looked at Chloe with hopeful eyes, "You, you love me, you really love me?"

"Of course I love you Davis, do you think I would go through all of this trouble for someone that I didn't love, trust me, I'm not that noble," Chloe exclaimed.

Clark looked at Davis, "Davis you've had a really rough life, and you did the best you could in a really bad situation, but the nightmare's over now, let me and Chloe save you, and end your nightmare forever."

Davis still looked hesitant, but slowly nodded, "Fine, let's do this, if you really think that I deserve to saved." He stood in front of the crystal projector, Clark stepped over to the console, and Chloe readied the black kryptonite.

Clark held the black crystal up, "On my mark, Chloe," he said, and he stabbed the crystal into the console. Red light flooded the Fortress and a white vortex opened up in front of Davis, it's powerful gravity pulling on all three of them. "Chloe, now" shouted Clark, seizing the black kryptonite, Chloe thrust it against Davis's chest, and then there was a flash of blue light.

Davis felt the black rock touch his skin, and then suddenly he felt himself being ripped apart from the inside. He felt the familiar stirring of the beast within, then he felt it emerging, but unlike before, it wasn't just forcing it's way out, it was forcing itself away, leaving him completely. He felt pain, extreme agony, beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. It felt as if the centre of his being was leaving him, the core was being forcibly ripped away, leaving only the outer skin behind. Davis gave a single, continuing scream of agony, then felt a paralysing wave of agony as the beast tore it's way out of his body, leaving him forever, and taking with it almost all that had been Davis Bloome.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews, here's the next chapter, but I don't know when the next update will be, I'm pretty busy.

Chloe Sullivan backed away in horror as she watched the black kryptonite do its work, and split Davis from Doomsday. She was horrified at the way the separation took place, it was agonizing, Davis was screaming like Chloe had never heard him scream before, and she had heard him scream a lot over the last few weeks, but that had been pleasure, not pain. Somehow she had always thought that the separation would be quick and painless, not the agonizing split that she was witnessing.

Davis uttered a final, awful scream, and then collapsed on the crystal floor, his clothes in tatters, blood pouring from over a dozen different wounds. Chloe looked up, and saw the other half standing over Davis, not yet moving, almost revelling in it's newfound freedom. Though Chloe had seen Doomsday before, she was still shocked every time she laid eyes on him. Doomsday stood eight feet tall, with impenetrable grey skin; he was covered from head to toe in sharp, indestructible spikes. His claws were razor-sharp, and they could tear human flesh apart like tissue paper, Chloe had seen him do exactly that on multiple occasions.

Doomsday was standing in front of the portal; its pull was having no effect on the Ultimate Destroyer. Turning to Clark, who was frozen, staring at his anti-thesis for the first time, Chloe shouted, "Push him in, Clark, hurry." Clark snapped out of his reverie, and shot forward, with the intent to shove Doomsday into the Phantom Zone before it could have a chance to react. However Clark had severely underestimated his opponent, and just as he was about to land a blow, Doomsday struck him across the jaw, and knocked him across the Fortress.

Clark slammed into a crystal formation, and through it, as it shattered, and he crashed to the ground, his jaw completely shattered. It took less than a second for Clark's jaw to heal, and he leapt up just in time to intercept Doomsday as he shot across the across the Fortress and tried to strike Clark again. This time Clark caught the monster's claw and struck back, delivering a solid punch to Doomsday's chest, sending the creature flying through the Fortress and back towards the portal. Super speeding there himself, Clark continued to go on the attack, striking Doomsday again and again, at his fastest speed, not giving the creature a chance to respond.

For a moment Clark thought that he had won, and he stopped his pummelling of Doomsday for a second, and that second was all that the monster needed to catch it's breath and go on the offensive. It seized Clark by the throat with one claw, and with the other, it ripped his chest open. Clark gasped for air as Doomsday's claw crushed his throat with an iron grip, his cartilage only seconds away from snapping, Clark unleashed his heat vision on the beast, searing it's skin and vaporizing it's spikes.

Roaring in pain, Doomsday released Clark, and once again, he felt his wounds instantly heal. Not willing to make the same mistake twice, Clark seized the moment, and resumed his pummelling of Doomsday, pouring every last bit of his strength into the punches, hammering the ultimate destroyer into the crystal floor. This time he didn't stop; he just kept on striking and striking, not letting up for even a second.

However, Clark could feel his strength flagging, and, with his energy decreasing, one of his punches was just a bit slower than he intended, and Doomsday caught it. His eyes blinking in surprise, Clark struck out with his other fist, and to his shock, Doomsday caught it as well. The beast then displayed shocking strength by crushing both of Clark's fists, breaking the bones into shards. Clark's mouth became a rictus of agony, and he screamed in pain, trying to break free with no success. Finally Doomsday released Clark's fists, and vised his claws on Clark's throat once more, and crushed it with all of its strength.

Chloe froze as Doomsday sent Clark flying away, with Davis now separate from the beast, she doubted that it would still refrain from harming her. To her surprise, however, Doomsday turned and looked at her, and for a second, it growled, "Chloe" it said, and then it sped towards Clark. Chloe stood there for a moment, shocked by what she had just witnessed, then she snapped back to reality, and rushed to Davis's side. She checked his vitals and felt for a pulse, and was shocked when she felt none at all.

Doomsday came sailing across the Fortress and smashed into a crystal pillar just a few meters away from her, and Clark was hot on his heels. As the two super-powered beings fought, Chloe tried to rouse Davis from his unconscious state. "Davis please, wake up, please, we have to get away from here, and it's not safe." Davis simply laid there, his eyes closed, his skin cold and pale, and his pulse non-existent.

Davis Bloome was in a dark place, his mind was shattered, he had not been meant to have real feelings, he had been designed to be camouflage, to help the beast blend in with it's population. His creators Zod and Faora had given him a Kryptonian form as a touch of vanity, so they could have a handsome being they could call a son. Davis looked human, and he had felt human his entire life, but the feelings he had felt had originated from the beast. Despite it's appearances, Doomsday was sentient, it was just incapable of expressing it, it was still an infant in all senses, and it had never been free until now.

Doomsday had been gestating the entire time it had been in Davis's body, until the black kryptonite separated them, and Doomsday was "born" in the sense that it now existed on it's own. When Doomsday left Davis however, it took with it most of the emotions and thoughts that had made up it's camouflage, leaving Davis Bloome a handsome, Kryptonian powered shell, devoid of nearly all emotions and thoughts.

Davis felt, _nothing_, there was just nothing left, no feelings or thoughts at all, no desires, no hopes, just vast emptiness. A single remnant of emotion lingered, the one thing that the beast had possessed in such abundance that it hadn't seen the need to take it all with it. Rage, unbridled rage, anger and bloodlust, that was all that was left in Davis Bloome now, and even that was but a ghost of emotion. Davis had no strength left in his body, he could barely hold onto a thread of life, but he was letting go, he had no reason to go on.

Just as he was about to disappear forever, he heard something, a voice, a beautiful voice, one that was saying his name.

"Davis please, come back to me, don't leave, I need you," Chloe begged, pleading with the unconscious Davis to return to her, golden tears flowing down her cheeks. The golden tears fell from her face and landed on Davis's chest, and then his entire body began to glow with a soft light. Oblivious to what her tears were doing, Chloe sobbed in sadness, "Please Davis, you can't leave, you're finally free, we can be together, we can live happily ever after, just like Beauty and the Beast." Davis Bloome remained motionless, though the light enveloping his body grew in intensity, her eyes filled with tears, Chloe noticed none of this, and continued to sob. "Please Davis, I love you, I love you more than anything else in this world. I love your smiles, I love the way you tease me, your kindness, your generosity, your love for poems, everything, I love you Davis Bloome, stay with me."

The voice was crying, was pleading with Davis to stay with him, but he didn't know who it was, he had no reason to hold on, and even if he did want to, his life energy was too weak to hold onto the thread of life any longer. Suddenly, he felt energy coursing back into him, and he heard the voice again, "Davis, I love you." This time he recognized it, and then, deep within him, and emotion blossomed, he felt the love he had felt for Chloe return, and revive him completely, filling him with immense strength, and restoring the thoughts and emotions that the beast had taken with it when it had left.

Davis's eyes snapped open, and he looked up to see Chloe's teary face, her tears still falling on his chest, her skin looking somewhat pale.

"Chloe, it's okay, I'm here," said Davis, and he leaned up to kiss her.

Chloe was sobbing her heart out, when she heard Davis's voice, and suddenly she felt him kiss her. Her eyes widened in joy, and she kissed him back, more tears flowing from her eyes, but born from joy, not sorrow. She threw her arms around Davis and embraced him fiercely, sobbing into his shoulder, his strong arms returning the hug. For a long moment the star-crossed couple hung in the embrace, then a loud crash jerked them both out of it.

Chloe looked in the direction of the sound and saw Clark, covered in blood, Doomsday's claws squeezing his throat. She turned to Davis, "Davis, we have to help him, he's being, ohhhhh," she stumbled, and would have fallen had Davis not caught her. She waved him away, "I'm fine Davis, I'll be okay, you have to help Clark, if he dies, neither of us have the slightest hope of defeating the beast." Davis nodded, and lowered her to the floor, he kissed her on the forehead, and then turned and in an instant he was standing behind Doomsday.

Davis's eyes widened, one second he had been ten meters away from the beast, the next he was standing next to it. His eyes shone in revelation, even though the beast was separate from him, he still possessed superhuman abilities. Not bothering to think about how he still had the powers, he stepped forward and seized the beast from behind, tearing it away from Clark, Davis hurled the beast away as far as he could.

As Doomsday sailed away, Davis looked down at his hands in amazement, he had experienced such strength before, but only when the beast was fighting to get out, now the power came to him naturally. In the distance Doomsday roared, and Davis quickly extended a hand to Clark to help him up, and Clark took it gratefully. Looking Davis in the eye, Clark asked, "Thanks for the help, you stopped him from killing me," Davis nodded at him, "Your welcome, but we still have to finish it, Chloe's feeling weak, and we have to help her." Clark looked him in the eye, and nodded, "Then let's finish Doomsday off," and together they sped off to where Davis had thrown the monster.

Doomsday had smashed into a crystal formation, and the impact had caused an avalanche of crystals to fall from the ceiling, effectively burying him alive. Clark and Davis arrived at the scene, and looked at the motionless heap of crystals, Davis looked at Clark with a frown, "No way it's that easy." He was proven right a moment later, when the entire pile of crystals went flying, and Doomsday burst free, its red eyes glowing demonically. Rushing forward, Doomsday slashed with its claws, aiming to rip the hearts out of both of its opponents, but it was unable to strike either one. Clark sidestepped with a burst of speed and promptly unleashed his heat vision on Doomsday, burning away the creature's skin, scorching it's spikes, but not having the devastating effect it had had last time. Davis punched the beast in the side, and knocked it back into another crystal console, where the sharp crystal stabbed into its side, the Kryptonian technology drawing actual blood from the monster.

Clark shouted at Davis, "Grab it, we have get it back to the portal," Davis gave a nod of assent, and both of them rushed forward. Each of them seized one of Doomsday's arms, not giving it a chance to recover, and supersped back to the portal, dragging it along. They reached the portal, and they both saw Chloe, lying to the side, looking pale and weak, but conscious and stable. Clark and Davis were about to throw Doomsday into the portal, when it broke free of their grasp, and sent Clark flying towards the portal. Davis flew backwards, but quickly regained his footing and punched Doomsday in the chest with all of his strength, while Clark, who had managed to grab a crystal, blasted Doomsday with his heat vision yet again.

The monster went tumbling into the vortex, but like Clark, managed to grab hold of a crystal, and continued to resist the pull of the vortex. Clark looked back at Doomsday, who was further into the portal than him, and using all of his strength hit Doomsday with everything he had. He blasted it with both his heat vision and his super breath, and put all of his energy into a single super powered kick, which connected squarely with the beast. The combination of attacks knocked Doomsday deeper into the vortex, but it still held on with one claw, and, with the other, it grabbed Clark's foot, and pulled on it, intent on dragging Clark into the Phantom Zone with him. Clark kicked and struggled, but could not break free, desperately, he blasted Doomsday with heat vision and super breath again, but it still held on. Then Davis shot forward and hit Doomsday with both fists, knocking the beast away from the crystals, and into the portal.

Doomsday vanished into the portal, and Davis flew in after him, his eyes closed, resigned to his fate. As Davis flew past him, Clark shouted, "Davis no, don't do this, grab my leg," his words reached Davis, and the dark-haired man grabbed Clark's leg with both hands. However, the action served only to pull them both deeper into the vortex, and Davis looked up at Clark, "Clark I'm just pulling you in with me, I'm going to let go."

Clark growled in frustration, "Davis just hang on, we'll get out of this," but Davis shook his head sadly.

"Tell Chloe I love her," he said, and then he let go of Clark's leg and tumbled off into the vortex. Or rather he tumbled off into the space where the portal had been, and crashed into one of the few remaining crystal formations. The portal to the Phantom Zone had vanished, and Clark fell to the floor, exhausted and puzzled. Looking behind him, he saw Chloe standing next to the console, her hand above it, holding the black crystal that she had just removed from it. Tossing the crystal to the side, she quickly ran to Davis's side, and after helping him up, they both walked over to Clark, weary looking, but triumphant.

Chloe stepped up to Clark and flung her arms around him in a grateful hug, which he returned with great affection. After a long moment, she let go, and stepped back to Davis's side, "Thank you Clark, you saved us both, if you hadn't shown up when you did, Oliver would have killed me and then Davis would turned into Doomsday forever."

Clark gave them both a smile, "I wouldn't have done any of this without your inspiration, Chloe," he said, "When you sacrificed everything to save Davis and me, when you left your entire life behind to be with Davis and keep him from changing, you showed me that Davis was worth saving."

At this Davis looked uneasy, "Clark," he said, "I'm not sure that you should have gone out of your way to save me, I'm still a murderer, I killed all those people." Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Clark interrupted, "No Davis, you're not a murderer, you saved the lives of many people by doing what you did. Every time you killed one of those people, you kept Doomsday from emerging, and by doing that, you saved the countless innocent lives that Doomsday would have taken if he had emerged. By taking one life, you saved many more, that isn't evil Davis, you did the best you could in your situation, and I don't regret saving you at all."

Davis still didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head slowly, "All right, if you really think that I deserve this, Clark, fine, I'll take it, and I promise to make the best of it." Then he frowned, as if just remembering something, "But wait, I can't go back to my normal life now, I've been correctly branded as a serial killer, the minute I return to Metropolis, the police will arrest me." Clark and Chloe both smiled at that, and Chloe spoke, "Don't worry Davis, all the police have is the word of Tess Mercer, there's no actual proof, and we both have friends in high places."

"That's right," said Clark, "Don't worry Davis, we'll make sure you're cleared of all charges."

"Now we can begin our lives together, Davis," said Chloe in joy, "Davis you're finally free, free forever, the nightmare is over, and now it can be one big happily ever after."

That statement won a small smile from Davis, and he leaned down to kiss her, his face still sombre, but free of the massive weight that had been bearing down on him for many months. Chloe was right, he thought as he kissed her, the beast was gone forever, he was finally free, free to live a happy life with the one person he had ever loved and who loved him back just as much.

Their kiss lasted for several minutes, and showed no sign of stopping, so Clark cleared his throat and looked pointedly at both of them. "I know that you two love each other, but remember that I'm standing right here, and we should go, Chloe you're still not looking well, are you all right."

Chloe nodded, "Yes Clark, I'm fine, I'm just a little exhausted after this great ordeal."

Clark looked at her sympathetically, "I'll superspeed you and Davis back to the farm, just let me get the black crystal, and we can be on our way." He retrieved the crystal with a burst of speed, then placed an arm over each of their shoulders and supersped them all off to the Kent Farm.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the great comments, here's chapter 5. I don't own Smallville, and there's one chapter left.

The morning sun shone through the glass windows, and Chloe Sullivan opened her eyes to look at the glorious sunrise. Stretching her limbs, she tried to work out the cramps that had developed while she had slept, and just enjoyed the wonderful view. Clark had brought both her and Davis to the farm, asking them to stay there, while he took care of everything that needed to be fixed. Chloe and Davis had both protested, but Davis had quickly relented when Chloe almost collapsed from exhaustion. Davis had quickly examined her, and had determined that she wasn't injured, just suffering from severe exhaustion. Chloe had had a hunch about what had happened to her, and Davis confirmed it, when she had cried over Davis's motionless form, her healing powers and finally reactivated, and had revitalized Davis, giving him the energy he needed to help Clark defeat Doomsday once and for all.

She had told Davis and Clark what she suspected, and Davis had been extremely worried, but she and Clark had been able to calm his fears, explaining that it had happened before, and all she needed to do was to sleep it off, and she would be good as new. Chloe slowly got up, and looked around the room, it was one of the many rooms in the Kent farmhouse, and Chloe spied one of her robes draped over a chair. No doubt Clark or Davis had gone to her apartment and picked it up for her, along with some other clothes, since she and Davis couldn't really leave the farm until Clark found a way to clear Davis's name.

Slipping on the robe and a pair of slippers, Chloe exited the room, and walked down to the main floor, and into the kitchen, she was always hungry after healing someone. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Davis sitting at the counter, slowly drinking a cup of coffee, a rather gloomy look on his face. She stepped into the room, and Davis turned immediately to face her, and, upon seeing that it was her, his gloomy look vanished, and was replaced by a look of pure happiness and relief. There was a rush of air, and suddenly Davis was embracing her tightly, his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her in a warm hug. Enjoying the experience, Chloe just leaned into the hug, and kissed Davis on the cheek, "I take it you're happy to see me," she said teasingly.

Davis released her and looked seriously into her eyes, "Chloe, you slept for three days straight, I was beginning to think that I'd lost you, that you were never going to wake up again."

Chloe's eyes widened a bit at that, "Wow, three days, that's the longest it's ever been, I guess you must have been nearly dead when I healed you."

Davis looked at her, "Chloe, when I was split from the beast, it took everything that was me with it, all my thoughts, all my feelings, I was left as the shell that I was meant to be. I didn't want to live that way, and I was already so weak, so I decided to let go. That was when I heard your voice, you were begging me not to leave you, you said that you couldn't live without me, and then I felt my entire body surge full of energy which enabled me to awaken."

Chloe smiled at him, "It's nice to know that I was able to actually save you, but you were the one who managed to save us in turn, Doomsday would have killed Clark, had you not intervened."

Davis blushed, "It was the least I could do after you and Clark risked your lives to save me," and then the sad look returned to his face.

Chloe frowned, "Davis, why are you so sad, you should be happy, you're finally free, free from the beast, we're both free forever, free to be together."

Davis sighed, "We can't be together Chloe," he said sadly, "I love you, I really do, more than anything in the world, but I'm still a serial killer, I have to turn myself in and take whatever punishment that the law decides I deserve."

Chloe looked exasperated, "How many times do I have to tell you Davis, what you did saved countless lives, you did the best you could, and as for turning yourself in, no prison can hold a fully-powered Kryptonian, and under this yellow sun, you can't die either. Besides, Clark's going to clear your name, you won't be held responsible for those murders, and you shouldn't be, as you had no choice but to kill them, there was no option to not kill."

Davis nodded his head, still not convinced, but accepting Chloe's assertions, I suppose you're right, we'll have to talk to Clark when he comes back." He was about to say something else, when Chloe's stomach rumbled loudly, she blushed and he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth and his cute dimples. "You must be hungry after sleeping for three days, just sit down, and I'll whip up your favourite breakfast in a second."

Chloe moved to the table, and she had just sat down, when there was a rush of wind, and a plate full of her favourite breakfast foods was sitting in front of her, and Davis was sitting across from her at the table. She gave him an astonished look, shoved a piece of toast into her mouth, then spoke "Wow," she said, "You really have this superpower thing down to pat, don't you."

Davis smirked at her, "Well, I've been on the farm for three days, and Clark's taken the time to help me adjust to them, so I'm pretty good with them now. Although there is one power that I have that really pissed Clark off." Chloe raised an eyebrow, then swallowed another bite of food, "Let me guess," she said, "You can fly."

Davis nodded, a very mischievous grin on his face, "I didn't think that a farm boy like Clark knew that many profanities." Chloe smiled at that, her green eyes twinkling with an amused light that Davis hadn't seen in too long.

"Every Kryptonian that we've ever encountered has been able to fly, but no matter how hard he tries, Clark seems to be permanently stuck on the ground," Chloe laughed, a soft musical sound, "I think Kara tried to teach Clark how to fly once, with abysmal results."

Davis looked at her lovingly, "I've missed the sound of your laughter."

Chloe's heart melted at that, and she leaned across the table to kiss Davis, tasting fresh coffee on his lips. After a few minutes of playing tonsil hockey with her darkly handsome paramedic, Chloe pulled back and continued to eat the breakfast that Davis had so lovingly prepared for her. Davis just sat there, incredibly aroused by the deep and sensual kiss that they had just shared, and watching Chloe eat was only enhancing his mood. She swallowed a pancake, leaving a spot of syrup on her cheek, Davis gulped and shuddered.

"Um, you've got a little something there" he said, his eyes starting to glow a faint red.

Chloe frowned, and licked her lips, "Did I get it?" she asked.

Davis shivered, "Um, no, a little higher."

Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and slowly licked her lips again, "How about now."

Davis just shivered again, and his eyes glowed red, causing the cabinet at the end of the room to burst into flames. His eyes widened, and with a burst of super-speed, he put the blaze out with his hands.

Chloe spun, and stared at the charred wood, "Davis, did you do that?"

Davis blushed, "Um, Clark told me that the heat vision can be a little hard to control sometimes, like when you're, um."

Chloe smirked knowingly, "Like when you're aroused?"

Davis blushed more, and Chloe leaned across the table, her finger tracing Davis's lips, a teasing smile on her face. "Well, Mr. Bloome, as much as I love you, I don't want to be incinerated," so maybe you should try to restrain your emotions. "This appears to be quite dangerous," she continued, "I wonder if we should cease our romantic activities for the sake of Clark's house."

Davis looked a little crestfallen, "Oh, ok, I guess, if that's what you want," his face fell, and he looked quite downtrodden.

Chloe laughed at this, and stepped over to him, pressing her lips against his in a very passionate kiss. Davis felt his eyes heat up, but calling upon the tremendous willpower, that, at times had been able to suppress Doomsday, he mastered his heat vision, and kissed Chloe back.

Pulling back, he grinned at her, "Why don't we take this upstairs," he said, a sweet but cocky smirk on his face.

Chloe smiled up at him, "Why Mr. Bloome, I thought that you would never ask," her smile turning somewhat perverted, she said "I want to see what other _abilities_ you have."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the great comments, here's the final chapter, I hope you like it. I don't own Smallville.

Clark Kent rode the elevator to Oliver Queen's apartment, battling with his inner rage, determined not to beat Oliver to a pulp when he saw him. The last time he had seen his ex-ally, Oliver had shot him with a Kryptonite dart had almost killed him. During the last three days, Clark had been doing a great deal of investigating, and he had found many more of Oliver's misdeeds. He had killed Winslow Schott several months ago, just a week after he had killed Lex. Oliver had lied to Clark, he hadn't imprisoned Parasite and Plastique, he'd murdered them. Clark had found a video file of their deaths, along with a lead case full of Kryptonite weaponry, including Lex's ring.

Clark had destroyed the weaponry, incinerating it with his heat vision, and he had already worked with Davis to create an excuse for the murders that Davis had committed while he was still inhabited by Doomsday. Clark intended to blame all of the murders on the Green Arrow, as it would make sense to the public, for all of the victims were criminals. They would go with the story that Davis had stumbled upon the Green Arrow's crimes, and as a result had been taken captive, along with Chloe.

Clark was hesitant, but as no one knew that the Green Arrow was Oliver Queen, Clark wasn't too bothered by it. He knew that it was technically wrong, but what Oliver had done was also wrong. This would be an appropriate punishment for Oliver's crimes, and it would be a way for Clark to get him to hang up his bow and quiver forever. Oliver had been killing people for too long, and Clark wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. Oliver had no excuse, he had no Kryptonian monster inside him, he was just a normal human, who had decided that he had a right to choose who lived and died.

The elevator came to the top floor, and the doors slid open, to reveal Oliver, flung upon a chair, covered in bruises and deep gashes. Clark super-sped to his side, "Oliver what happened to you," he asked. Glancing around the room, Clark saw that the apartment was in ruins, all the glass was shattered, shreds of green leather littered the floor. Clark recognized the debris al Oliver's Green Arrow gear, pieces of arrows, twisted bows, torn leather, and shattered sunglasses were strewn throughout the apartment.

Clark looked back at Oliver and the blond man laughed self-depreciatively, "They turned on me, Clark." He laughed again, a sad, hollow sound, "After you left with Chloe and Davis, Dinah and Bart found the others, and told them what I did. They decided that I wasn't any better than the people that we fought." He gestured at the broken glass, "Dinah did this, she broke every glass object, I lost my entire wine collection." He pointed at the scraps of green and the shattered arrows, "Victor did that, he said that I wasn't fit to be the Green Arrow, so he destroyed every last piece of equipment, to make sure that I could never hurt anyone ever again." He gestured finally at his own ruined body, "Bart and AC did this, they were the most enraged, they wanted to kill me because I tried to kill Chloe." He sighed sadly, "They were right, I don't deserve to wear that costume, and I never will again."

Clark frowned at him, "If you're never going to be the Green Arrow again, then we can blame Davis's murders on the Green Arrow, so he can live a normal life."

Oliver shrugged, "Sure, Clark, whatever you want," he looked the alien in the eyes, "I'm leaving Metropolis, I've betrayed the very ideals my parents stood for. They were pacifists, they didn't believe in physical violence, and they abhorred the idea of murder. I've been so obsessed trying to avenge them that I've become the thing that they hated the most."

Oliver glanced at Clark, "The team's gone, Clark, it's up to you to bring them back together. You're the only one who can truly lead them, you're the real hero." He handed Clark a business card, "I'll keep bankrolling the group, and Chloe can stay as Watchtower, but that's the end of my involvement. If you want to bring more members in, that's great, I'm done with all this. I sold LuthorCorp to another investor, and I'm never going to set foot in this city again." He looked at Clark with tears in his eyes, "Please tell Chloe and Davis that I'm sorry," with that, he got up, and walked into the elevator, leaving Clark in a ruined and empty apartment.

Clark told Davis and Chloe what had transpired, he told them that he wanted to continue to help people, to save the world. Chloe immediately agreed to remain as Watchtower, and Davis, though his name was cleared, decided not to return to life as a paramedic.

"But Davis, you loved your job," said Chloe incredulously, "You've been cleared of all charges, why wouldn't you return."

Davis smiled at her, "Because I have the same powers that Clark has now, I can do more as a hero, I can help save the world, just like Clark does. And besides, now we can work side by side, together forever."

Chloe smiled, "If that's what you want, then I'm behind you 100%," and she leaned in to kiss him, truly happy for the first time in many years. The two of them embraced, and they began to build a new life for themselves, forever in love with each other. Davis starting on the long road to redemption, and both of them walking down the road of eternal happiness.

"I promise, we will be real heroes, we won't kill, we will save the world, and we will obey the law," said Clark, "I won't make the same mistakes that Oliver made."

Dinah nodded her head, "Fine, I'm in," she said, tossing her black hair with a smile, "I think that you'll make a great leader Clark."

Bart and AC smiled, and Victor spoke, "I think that we can all trust you Clark, and I'm sure that unlike Oliver, you won't cross the moral line."

Clark nodded, "You can count on that," he smiled, and spoke again, "By the way, we have a new member, someone else who wants to fight for justice and peace." Davis stepped into the room, a tentative smile on his face, " Um, hi, it's nice to meet all of you," he said, a little unsure as to how they would react to his presence.

The heroes were hesitant for a moment, then Bart took the first step, "Hey man, Clark told us all about the beast, you did what you had to, you stopped Doomsday from taking more lives, so as far as I'm concerned, you're welcome here," and he shook Davis's hand firmly, "Welcome to the team." With those words, the rest of the team smiled, and they all welcomed Davis to their group, glad to have him on the team. Davis smiled, for the first time in his life, he was happy; he had everything he had ever wanted, a group of friends, a normal life, and the most amazing woman in the world. Davis Bloome, had conquered his beast, and now he could live happily ever after.

Tess Mercer sat in her office, furious, Oliver had sold LuthorCorp to someone else, a mystery man who she had never met. Her job as CEO was now in jeopardy, and worst of all, the Orb was still missing. The door to her office opened, and she looked up in anger, "This had better be good," she said, and then she gasped.

In the doorway, stood Lex Luthor, in perfect health, holding a violet orb in one hand, and a silver revolver in the other. He smiled at her, "Oh it's good, in fact, I'd say its perfect, perfect revenge, Tess."

Tess gasped, "Lex, you're, you're."

Lex smirked, "I'm the new owner of LuthorCorp, Tess, and you're fired," he pulled the trigger three times, and sent a trio of bullets straight into Tess's brain. Tess just sat there for a moment, blood dripping from her forehead, then she collapsed forward, dead before she hit the desk. Lex grinned, and spoke, "Clean up the mess, and dispose of the body," he grinned, "This office is mine again."

Regan Matthews entered the office behind Lex, with a pair of security guards, "Yes sir, " replied Regan, and nodded to the guards, who unceremoniously pulled Tess's corpse from the chair, and dragged her out of the room. Settling into the chair that he hadn't occupied in over a year, Lex sighed in satisfaction, and looked at Regan, "You've done extremely well Regan, you managed to escape Tess's clutches and helped restore me to full health. Thank you for your loyal service, now leave me," Regan Matthews nodded, and left the office quickly. Leaning back in his chair, Lex Luthor smiled, "It's good to be the king," he said, and he laughed in triumph.


End file.
